wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cynra
Thanks for the tip Cynra, you certainly are filling up the stuff on WoWRP. Before I used to see one or two changes, maybe a new character a day. Now.. eeek! Giant lists! :D Reading what you're up to and The Regiment and Last Stand seem very alike in embracing all three aspects of the game. --Smee 10:15, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Sysop Grats. :) Eluna (T/ / ) 23:13, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Oh noes, I are sysop? We's doomed! ... Thanks, ma'am. Let me know if there's anything specific that needs to be done and I'll try to get on it. 06:11, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::If you want, you could help make the main page less boring. :P Eluna (T/ / ) 09:31, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yes'm. I'll throw something together in my sandbox either today, tomorrow, or over the weekend and see if it's acceptable. As before, there's always the handy-dandy revert feature to clear things up. Have we ever considered articles of the month? Or maybe profiles of the month, since that's a major feature of the site? Things like that would hopefully appeal to users and highlight some of the fine articles that we have here. 21:22, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :::I always had this in the back of my mind, but the activity was really low when I started this site (well duh) so I never got around to it. But yeah, definitely profile of the month etc. :) Eluna (T/ / ) 09:52, 24 August 2007 (CEST) WoW US forum ads Could you make a thread with the following information on all RP and RP-PVP realms on the US forums? Subject: WoWRP.com - For all your RP needs! Ever wanted to tell the world about your character? Have one place to share all your written stories or information about your guild etc.? Now you can! Ok, enough advertisement. :P Anyway, WoWRP.com is a website running on Wikimedia software Check out these pages for a little insight into what people are doing * http://wowrp.com/wow/Category:Stories * http://wowrp.com/wow/Category:Guilds * http://wowrp.com/wow/Category:Characters Learn about how the software works here: * http://wowrp.com/wow/Help:Contents * http://mediawiki.org Help out the website by editing and maintaining it: * http://wowrp.com/wow/Village_pump * http://wowrp.com/wow/Main_Page Registering is free, in fact there is no cost at all. You simply sign up and start editing in your characters/stories etc. Have fun people! Some have already started adding their characters and guilds. Now it's time you do the same! :P You can read one of mine on the EU forum hereEluna (T/ / ) 19:52, 25 August 2007 (CEST) Mainpage I took your Mainpage and worked with it. User:Eluna/Sandbox. The entire page is the frontpage. I'll be making a banner for the top part where it says welcome which will look better then just having text. But other then that, what do you think of the actual layout? Eluna (T/ / ) 09:21, 1 September 2007 (CEST) I like it. You tweaked it enough to make my paltry contribution acceptable. The only thing that needs to be done is tweaking the table; for some odd reason, I can't get the text in box main box to vertically align (which is going to cause problems with we have two blurbs that are of significantly different length). I know how to do it using HTML, but not on Wikicode off the top of my head. Bleh! 14:50, 1 September 2007 (CEST) I've updated the main page, and made some changes to the design as to reflect the new expansion as well. Eluna (T/ / ) 16:41, 1 September 2007 (CEST) You can go to "My preferences" and select the MonoBook skin. I'm working on a new skin for the site. The old one is based on MediaWiki 1.6, we're running 1.10.1. Eluna (T/ / ) 02:38, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Brief absence Have fun and see you soon! Eluna (T/ / ) 11:05, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Don't be stressful about it. WoWRP will be fine in your absence. ;) Eluna (T/ / ) 10:10, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Errors I have seen the onset of errors the past few days, so I updated Wikimedia earlier today. If you encounter anything out of the usual, please let me know. Eluna (T/ / ) 23:06, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :That explains a lot! I spent about forty minutes this morning trying to post a message to you about that very same topic, but I couldn't seem to find any appropriate pages that would let me post. I even hit the help page, hoping that would work! And, aww, you made me blush on WoWWiki... 23:45, 24 September 2007 (CEST) ::If you experience any errors, you can tell me on AIM: HavokSensei. Or send an e-mail to eluna at wowrp dot com. Oh, and I made you blush? Tihi. ^^ Eluna (T/ / ) 23:53, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :: Yes'm, ya sure did! Ain't every day tha' some nice-like lady does me the courtesy o' sayin' I's nice-like, too. 'course I's gonna blush - wha' else's a gel s'posed t' do? And will do! I don't spend a lot of time on AIM (especially when I'm at work), but it's good to know I have somewhere to turn when everything blows up. 23:56, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :::I'm glad I don't actually have that much work! ;D I work for myself, and work is easy for the time being. :P A bit busy, but not to much. ^^ What does this lady do for work if I may ask? Eluna (T/ / ) 20:43, 25 September 2007 (CEST) I got the error again, I've tried removing the blacklist extension, this might fix it. I have no idea, just shooting in the dark. Eluna (T/ / ) 20:45, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :I saw. I tried to post again in work, but I couldn't get through on any of the appropriate pages - and then my building got evacuated for a bomb scare. Bleh! Anyways, I'm not sure why it's there or how to fix it, but it seems like you already know. 00:18, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Sorry Sorry for being gone so much, I've had a lot to do irl. :P And as you can see, WOWRP has been having problems. We lost all our pictures. :( Eluna (T/ / ) 03:17, 31 January 2008 (CET) Welcome back! Hey Cynra! Long time no talk! Good to have you back. Hopefully moving the site to Wikia will help the site more then I ever could. ;D Eluna ( T / / ) 09:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Just stopping by Hey, I stumbled upon your articles about Huntress Winterfalls and The Fireflies, and I liked them very much. They're short but contains a lot of information and feeling! So, I checked your presentation of yourself and found the term Mary Sue. Never heard of it before, but now I will most defenitly use it at every opportunity :D Thanks for evolving my vocabulary! ;) -- Kikentai 09:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC)